Young Blood
by SafeAndSoundFabina
Summary: Everyone notices that Nina has been acting weird lately. When the new students arrive, will everyone put 2 and 2 together and get 4? Third genre: Supernatural


**Young Blood**

**This story is the result of what happens when you watch The Vampire Diaries, The Nine Lives of Chloe King, House of Anubis, and read The Kane Chronicles back-to-back.**

**P.S.: If you haven't seen or read 'The Nine Lives of Chloe King,' I suggest you do since there are tons of references.**

**If you have read or seen it, there are a few changes you should know about:**

**One: Nina can kiss Fabian since she's not a full-blood Mai; she's half vampire, half-Mai.**

**Two: Mai have claws on both their feet and hands. Vampires/Mais have claws on just their hands.**

**Three: The Vampires/Mais' claws aren't poison, since they're not full Mai.**

**Four: The Vampire/Mais don't have hearts.**

**Summary: Everyone notices that Nina has been acting weird lately. When new students arrive, will everyone put 2 and 2 together and get 4?**

**Chapter 1: Fish?**

**Fabian's POV**

I stare at my wonderful and gorgeous girlfriend, whom is too busy to acknowledge me, since she's staring at the raw meat Trudy is washing for tonight's dinner.

Nina has been acting…strange lately. She's dyed her hair a little darker and has begun to wear darker clothes. Amber reports that Nina has been sneaking out at 3 A.M. Alfie spies on her and reports that she stares at people. I've noticed that she's become more flexible. See, a few nights ago, we were….um…making love…and she…bent over…..never mind, getting too graphic. She could never do _that _a few months ago. Nina also scratched my back with her nails whilst we were….you know. She left long, gashed marks. But when I look at her nails now, they are perfectly short and trimmed.

"Fabian?" Nina's angelic voice asks.

"Hmm?" I ask, getting back to Earth.

"Are you okay? You've kind of….conked out for a second," Nina asks.

I open my mouth to reply, but Joy beats me to the punch.

"He's probably bored of you and your prude-ish self and is thinking about me." Joy says, closing her book. She's probably spying on us since she has the book upside down.

For a second, and for one second only, Nina's usual blue eyes change into a demonic red. But as soon as it starts, her gorgeous blue eyes are back.

"I'll be back," Nina murmurs, running upstairs in a slightly fast manner. I glare at Joy, before attempting to follow Nina. Amber stops me, a whirlwind of pink.

"Let Nina cool off. Go into town and buy a new copy of Diamond System Is Your Friend or whatever." Amber rolls her eyes at the title.

"Solar System," I involuntarily correct.

"Whatever. Or better yet, go and buy Nina some fish." Amber says, before teetering off in her high heels.

"Wait, fish?" I ask, following Amber.

"Yeah. For some strange reason, Nina's been craving fish. Must be an American thing," Amber sighs and skips off.

Fish? Okay, something is definitely up with Nina, since Nina admitted that she hates fish a few weeks ago. Something's going on with her, and I'm going to find out.

~**End of Fabian's POV**

Nina lets out a breath of relief as she closes her bedroom door.

"So when are you gonna tell them?" A casual voice asks.

Nina sharply turns and bares her fangs. Her thin, but sharp claws extend, making an sshh sound. She sees a blonde girl with flawless skin, perfect red pouty lips, shoulder-length blonde hair, drinking a coffee cup* that smells like O negative blood. Isabella.

"What are you doing here?" Nina hisses, locking the door behind her.

"Well, you are still apart of Alexandria Coven/Pride, aren't you?" Isabella asks, taking a long swig from her coffee cup.

"Yes," Nina replies.

"And you are still our leader, right?" Isabella yawns and "accidently" shows her red teeth that have been dipped in blood. She also extends her claws, which are also covered in blood. Nina stiffs.

"Yes."

"And you are still half vampire right?" Isabella twirls a lock of her perfect blonde hair with a sharp claw.

"Yes."

"And you're still half-Mai right?"

"Yes.

"Then why are you acting like a human?" Isabella smirks. "You're dating a human, you're BFFs with a human, you're friends with humans, and you're enemies with a human. In your disgusting little fantasy, you are a human! But in reality, you're not. You're a cold-blooded creature of the night and a descendant of the defender of Ra, Bast."

"At least I don't drain the lives of innocent people!" Nina interjects.

"Right, because you drain the lives of innocent animals? You're _not_ human!" Isabella snorts. "We need to focus, find and protect the last Jackal."

"And we will," Nina promises.

"Oh really? Or are just waiting to sink your fangs into your little boy toy?" Isabella sneers. Nina springs at her. A gust of wind blasts Nina and Isabella is gone.

"Damn her," Nina snarls. But before Nina could hide her fangs and claws, the door opens. Nina turns and her eyes flash red. Her claws extend even further.

"What the hell?" Joy screams. Nina springs forward and cuffs Joy. Joy falls back onto the door. Nina locks the door again and drags Joy onto Amber's bed. Joy goes limp and her eyes roll back into her head.

"What to do, what to do? Oh my god, Joy's seen my fangs and claws!" Nina paces across her room. Her claws hide and her fangs disappear.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Isabella suddenly reappears and waves her a clawed finger. "Joy's about to wake up."

"What should I do?" Nina frantically asks.

"I know!" Isabella smirks.

"What?" Nina asks.

"But you're the leader…" Isabella teases.

"Just fucking tell me!" Nina snarls, her claws extending, aiming for Isabella's neck.

"Only if you allow us to enroll here so we can find the last Jackal!" Isabella hisses; fangs and claws extending more.

"No! I don't want the Order of Apophis to sense the entire coven/pride! It's my duty to protect the coven!"

"Tick tock, Joy's waking up…" Isabella points a claw toward the stirring, annoying brunette.

"…Fine!"

"Just hypnotize her. Vampires have that ability," Isabella rolls her eyes at Nina's shocked expression.

"What? You couldn't tell me this a few weeks ago when I asked?" Nina shrieks, claws again aiming for Isabella's neck.

"Got to go," Isabella grins, her red teeth gleaming. Then she disappears.

Nina stares at Joy. "Annoying bitch," She mutters and starts to hypnotize Joy.

The next day at breakfast, Victor announces that Anubis House will receive three new members: Cheyenne, Kat, and of course, Isabella. Isabella and Cheyenne will room with Amber and Nina (Nina has a heart attack (hardy-har-har*); Isabella's favorite blood is O negative and Amber's O Negative), Kat will share with Joy, Mara, and Patricia (Again, Nina has a heart attack*; Kat hates Joy from what Nina has told her).

"Not fair! We all have four people in one room!" Patricia complains.

"Well, Ms. Williamson, Trudy has the attic bedroom, and there's no other room available!" Victor argues.

"Well, why don't they transfer somewhere else? Like I fucking care," Patricia snarls.

"PATRICIA WILLIAMSON!" Victor booms. "You will not use that kind of language again! I want to see my face in the toilet seats." Victor hands Patricia the old and gross toothbrush. Patricia groans.

Eddie chuckles, "Nice going Yacker."

Patricia sneers. "Shut it, Slimeball!"

The doorbell rings. Trudy rushes towards the door. "That must be our new students!" She chirps, opening the door.

Isabella steps through the door first, smirking at Nina, before smiling at Trudy. "Hello, you must be Victor," She innocently says.

"No dearie, I'm Trudy, the housemother!" Trudy ignores the jab.

A girl with long, perfect brown hair bounces-yes, bounces into the house. "Hello!" She chirps in a faux-British accent. "I'm Cheyenne."

Isabella rolls her eyes, "Stop with the British accent, it makes you stupider than usual."

Cheyenne scowls at her, before a pretty girl with straight blonde hair and bangs walks in.

"Stop being mean*," She scolds Isabella. "Hi, I'm Kat."

"Hello sweeties!* Welcome to—"

"Welcome to Anubis House Isabella Casten, Cheyenne Wilson, and Katrina Gillies." Victor coolly states from the balcony. He stomps, annoyed, into his office.

"Weirdo," Isabella rolls her eyes as the Anubis residents laugh. Her eyes rake over Jerome, before lowly whistling appreciatively. "Jerome's too hot for Mara-the-prude." She softly says, only for a few people to hear.

This doesn't go by Mara unnoticed; Mara stands on her toes, wraps an arm around Jerome's neck, and harshly kisses him. Isabella rolls her eyes as the students catcall. Mara finally releases Jerome and glares at Isabella.

"Okay," Trudy slowly says, unsure of what just happened. "Let's get you three settled in! In an hour, dinner should be served and introductions should be properly made!" Trudy claps her hands and the students start to disperse.

"Hey Nina, nice to see you again," Isabella smirks at Nina before skipping upstairs. Nina visibly shudders and follows Isabella.

**Fabian's POV**

Isabella somehow knows Nina and I didn't like the way she made Nina shudder. And how did Isabella know Nina's name; we didn't introduce ourselves? I start to walk to Nina's room, ready to confront her when I stop in my tracks. How did Isabella know the way to the girls' rooms like she's been here before? And how did she know Jerome and Mara are dating? Unless…..Isabella's been here before….and she's the one hurting my poor Nina.

**Got it all wrong, Fabes.**

***One: Reference to My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

***Two: Heart Attack—Nina's half-vampire….**

***Three: Vampires don't have hearts.**

***Four: Kat is portrayed by Taylor Swift. Stop being mean…..get it?**

***Five: River Song from Doctor Who says that a lot in the series.**


End file.
